1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of surgical apparatus, and more particularly relates to a sterilization case for surgical instruments, for example, surgical drill bits.
2. Description of Related Art
In the current state-of-the-art, surgical instruments are frequently stored in cases. For example, surgical drill bits are conventionally stored in metal cases that lie flat and have a hinged bit-holding member that can be lifted into an upright position for access. One drawback of the conventional storage case is that the case takes up a relatively large amount of table space. Another disadvantage is that the hinged bit-holding member may not be stable in the upright position. An additional disadvantage of conventional instrument cases is that the drill bits are not necessarily easy to access during surgery.